dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Joon
Perfil *'Nombre:' 김준 / Kim Joon *'Nombre real:' 김형준 /Kim Hyung Joon *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Corea del Sur (Gwacheon) *'Estatura:' 183cm *'Peso:' 68 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Grupo sanguíneo:' O * Familia: Padres, Hermana Mayor, Esposa e hija * Agencia: KB Entertainment Dramas *Fates & Furies (SBS, 2018-2019) Cameo Ep. 34 *City of the Sun (MBC, 2015) *Endless Love (SBS, 2014) *Crime Squad (KBS2, 2011) *Pygmalion’s Love (BeeTV, 010) *Anycall Haptic Mission 2 (Reality, 2009) *Anycall Haptic Mission (Reality, 2009) *Boys Over Flowers (KBS2, 2009) Películas *Friday the 13th (2019) *Lupin The Third (2014) Anuncios *Samsung Anycall Haptic with Kim Bum, Kim Hyun Joong, Lee Min Ho y Son Dam Bi, 2009 *2009 Omphalos with Gook Ji Yun, 2009 *2009 Ralph Lauren Polo Colonia *2009 Armani Cologne 2009 Armani Colonia *2010 Omphalos with Park Ha Seon 2010 Omphalos con Park Ha Seon *2010 Wuttisak with T-MAX 2010 Wuttisak con T-MAX Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo k-pop:' T-MAX (Disuelto) * Educación: Han Gook University of Foreign Languages *'Aficiones:' Le gusta leer pero no tiene mucho tiempo para hacerlo. *'Deportes': Patinaje sobre una línea, béisbol y Basketball. *'Mascotas:' Le gustan los animales, especialmente los perros. Después de terremoto en Japón, expresó su preocupación por los animales. *'Habilidades:' Snowboarding, inglés, Natación y esquí. *Le gusta rapear en la ducha y el gimnasio. *Ha participado en programas de entretenimiento como "Invincible Baseball Team", "Let me sleep here tonight" y "1 Vs. 100", en este último llego hasta la final pero al último momento perdió, en dicho programa demostró tener muchos conocimientos sobre deportes, literatura y otras áreas en la competencia. *En junio de 2009 participó en "Mnet Scandal", un show de variedades donde una persona no famosa sale en citas con una celebridad durante una semana. Al final Joon decidió no continuar con las citas abandonando el programa. *En Julio de 2009 participó en el musical "Youthful March". *El 26 de Noviembre de 2009 salió positivo para el virus AH1N1 del cual tuvo una rápida recuperación, sin embargo la agencia debió cancelar su viaje a Filipinas para un fan meeting allá, el día 30 del mismo mes. *En el año 2009 le realizaron una entrevista para interview (ISplus) y confeso: Quiero conocer Seo Taiji - que ha sido mi ídolo desde que era joven, Él era único, y me sorprendió en los deportes estaba loco por la NBA. Me gustaba Michael Jordan el mejor . *'Su lema es:' (Es más importante dar lo mejor de ti en lugar de convertirse en el mejor) . " Cuando yo era joven , fui a una tienda de recuerdos con mis padres y tengo un bloque de madera que fue grabado con ese pasaje. Aunque son palabras que he recibido al azar, me gustan. *¿Cuál es su capacidad de consumo de alcohol y con quien bebe habitualmente? KJ: Mi límite es de aproximadamente una botella de soju . Hay muchas veces en que bebo soju con las personas que viví con alegría y compartí un período de dificultades - los miembros de mi T -Max . *¿Cuáles son algunos de los objetos que siempre llevas en la bolsa? KJ : En estos días mi celular es el elemento más importante. Tengo que tener cuidado de tenerlo constantemente porque no sé cuándo, dónde , qué tipo de llamada que se me conceda . Creo que se ha vuelto más importante que mi billetera. *¿Qué método se utiliza para aliviar el estrés? KJ : alivio mi estrés dejando escapar gritos - rugido similares. Cuando era joven solía hacer ejercicio y hacer deportes para aliviar el estrés. Sin embargo , una vez que empecé este trabajo , no he tenido tiempo para hacer ejercicio y jugar. Por lo tanto , tengo la costumbre gritos. Así que cuando hay circunstancias agobiantes o molestas y no puedo expresar mis sentimientos , dejo escapar un grito. A veces yo grito (el aullido) cuando algo bueno sucede también. *¿Aproximadamente cuando saliste con tu última novia? KJ : No he salido con nadie desde antes de mi debut. (Nota del KP: Kim Joon dijo durante una aparición en un programa de TV ( 27/02/09 ) que no ha salido con nadie desde la edad de 20 , porque tenía que prepararse para su debut) *¿Qué consideras más cuando se mira en el sexo opuesto? KJ : Creo que la personalidad de la mujer es más importante que su apariencia. *¿Si usted consigue una novia , ¿hay apodo por el cual quieras llamarla? KJ : No soy muy bueno con el uso de apodos lindos por lo que tiendo a llamar a la chica por " ¡Eh, tú! (야 !) ", o por su nombre al igual que un amigo. *¿Si usted consigue una novia , ¿qué clase de regalo quisiera recibir de ella? KJ: Yo querría una carta escrita a mano de mi novia. No mucha gente escribe cartas hoy en día, pero creo que una carta es la mejor manera de expresar y almacenar sus verdaderos sentimientos. *Es considerado como una persona seria, pero aún así con su toque bromista. *'Jun Be Ok' es uno de sus videoclips en la cual aparece también su compañero Kim Hyun Joong. *Kim Joon es considerado como una de las "Estrellas Académicas de Elite" en el mundo del entretenimiento de Corea del Sur. En la actualidad es la especialidad en Bioquímica en la Universidad Hankuk de Estudios Extranjeros. * En una entrevista que le hicieron en MBC Let Me Sleep Here Tonight (Déjame dormir aquí esta noche) donde canto la canción paradise del OST de Boys Over Flowers, kim Joon revelo algunos secretos de su familia como que su padre había trabajado como modelo de revistas y que su hermana mayor es guionista. Durante la filmación, cuando se le preguntó quién es el más sensible y tímido de los F4, Kim Joon respondió que es él. Cuando se le pregunto quien era el miembro mas guapo, él respondió en tono de broma: ¿no te parece que soy yo? e hizo reír a todo el mundo. *Kim Joon comenzó con su servicio militar obligatorio el 29 de Septiembre de 2011. *Kim Joon finalizó su servicio militar obligatorio el 28 de junio de 2013. *En la película upin III interpreta a un ladrón llamado Pier, un mecánico experimentado y profesional. *Apareció en el programa de MBC 둘이서 세계로 (Me fui al mundo) en febrero del 2014, en el que dos personas del mundo del entretenimiento viajan a un país para conocerlo, Kim Joon y Kim Hyung Jong viajaron a Israel. * El 08 de Junio de 2018 se reveló que el actor se había casado en el año 2015 con su novia no celebridad, con quien había estado saliendo por nueve años y también que ahora es padre. Enlaces *Perfil en Empas *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Twitter oficial *Instagram * Facebook Galería Kim joon 26.jpg Imagen kim joon.png Kim-Joon-co-star-BBF-korean-dramas-6528121-333-500.jpg Kim-Joon-co-star-BBF-korean-dramas-6528149-340-500.jpg Kim-joon (1).jpg Kim-Joon.jpg 3838eccdc7a2612e29cf083170f5df55.jpg 180689 129764127095644 100001861735938 201008 2277643 a.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante